Little Miss Malachite
Little Miss Malachite (also spelled Lil' Miss Malachite) is a minor antagonist from the American animated webseries RWBY. She is a crime lord and leader of The Spiders, a crime syndicate in Mistral. She is also the mother of the twins Melanie and Miltia She is voiced by Luci Christian. History Past While most of Little Miss Malachite's history is unknown, it is know that she has been a crime boss in Mistral for a very long time. She claims she was one afraid of spiders, but later got over the fear by making them "work for her". Her crime syndicate took the name of "The Spiders" and their emblem/tattoo was designed to resemble a spider on a web. Volume 6 Little Miss Malachite is eating at a bar when she is approached by a presumed deceased Cinder Fall. While Little Miss Malachite is at first defensive, Cinder offers her stolen Lien to approach and converse. Malachite agrees, and Cinder requests that, in exchange for the money, Malachite and her gang would help her track down the students from Beacon academy: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. Little Miss Malachite agrees, and shares some advice with Cinder: if you fear something, do not destroy it; make it serve you. Cinder then leaves. One of Malachite's bodyguards then asks her why she did not tell Cinder that they were hired by "the big guy" to find the students and already succeeded. Little Miss Malachite explains it is because they do not know who Cinder is, and who may be looking for her. After finding out who Cinder is, Little Miss Malachite decides to give her her information, but simultaneously sell her out to Neopolitan, who is looking for her and seeking revenge for Cinder's involvement in Roman Torchwick's death. When Cinder comes back for her information, she is attacked by Neo and Little Miss only asks that they take it outside. The two do battle, but Cinder offers Neopolitan the chance to help her take out the "true" perpetrator of Roman's death: Ruby Rose. ''RWBY: Combat Ready'' In the board game RWBY: Combat Ready, Little Miss Malachite is included as a sub-boss. She was added after a successful Kickstarter campaign to add an antagonist that had not been introduce proper in the series yet. Personality Little Miss Malachite is rough and violent, especially to outsiders or people who disrespect her. However, she does show a level of sophistication, as she can accept fair conversation and even offer advice to other criminals and villains. However, she is very manipulative, as she can play those around her into trusting her when she is keeping things from them. Gallery Snip20181110 3.png V6 trailer 00015.png Snip20181110 4.png Snip20181110 5.png|Little Miss Malachite making a deal with Cinder Fall. Snip20181110 6.png Snip20181110 9.png Lil_Miss.png|Little Miss Malachite on a card for the board game RWBY: Combat Ready. Lil_Miss_Malachite_Combat_Ready_Cards_02.jpg|Little Miss Malachite with her henchmen on a card for RWBY: Combat Ready. Lil_Miss_Malachite_Combat_Ready_Cards_04.jpg Lil_Miss_Malachite_Combat_Ready_Cards_05.jpg RWBYV6LilMissFirstConcept.png|Concept art RWBYLilMissFinalConcept.png Trivia *Little Miss Malachite alludes to the nursery rhyme character "Little Miss Muffet". This can be seen in her connection/former fear of spiders, name, and the fact she is seen eating "curds and whey" in the bar when Cinder arrives. Navigation Category:RWBY Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Female Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Spy Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Non-Action Category:Game Bosses Category:Thief Category:Conspirators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Enigmatic Category:Nameless Category:Sophisticated Category:Greedy Category:Trickster Category:Karma Houdini Category:Gangsters Category:Parents